The Shinigami
by HentaiGod212
Summary: OC story


It was a dark night in sleepy hollow, the trees seem to be dead, and the animals were asleep, there was no sound except for Kirito and Sarah who were going home from a long day of school. Kirito a rebel troublemaker, Sarah a smart and good girl. Kirito had detention again so Sarah had to wait for him like a good friend. "You didn't have to wait for me," said Kirito but Sarah gave him an angry look "I could have gone but I am a good friend" Sarah replied. Out of nowhere a hand appeared and said with a devilish voice "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME SARAH" and then the hand grabbed her and took her through a hole in the street "Sarah no~" yelled Kirito "I swear I will find you and I'll bring you back Sarah I swear he is gonna pay".

CHAPTER ONE: School & Fear

"Are you sure you are ready Kirito?" said Brian. Brian is Kirito's friend they have been friends since they have been babies. "Yes I am sure Brian, I made a promise I would bring Sarah back and I am not one to break a promise I will bring her back" said Kirito. "let's wait until night ok" "ok but you stay Brian I don't want you to get hurt" said Kirito "But-" "no buts sorry Brian" "ok Kirito". Night fell and soon he would find the monster that took Sarah. This night Kirito failed and tomorrow was a school day so he had to sleep. The next morning Kirito's mom woke Kirito up "MOM why did you wake me up" asked Kirito "Because today is your first day in high school" said . Kirito's mom is Ms. Crystal or Asuna Crystal she is very strict about her son's laziness so she is always making him wake up early even on weekends. On the way to school, Kirito passed by Brian's house "Brian come on we are going to school" Kirito yelled "Just five more minutes" replied Brian in a sleepy voice.

"Come on Brian don't you wanna get a girl," said Kirito in a teasing voice. Three seconds later Brian came bursting through the door "I am ready for a perfect high school life" said Brian excited "yes you are Brian yes you are" said Kirito laughing. "So I know we are on the same class together then who is our teacher?" asked Brian, "I think his name is Mr. Sanchez and he is our first period he teaches Math," said Kirito. On their way to the first period Kirito and Brian encountered the school's bully all the other kids warned them not to mess with him but Kirito as the troublemaker he is he fought him. The school's bully was named Anthony Martinez. "What do you want you are a loser," said Anthony "Oh we have a tough guy here don't we Brian," said Kirito "uh K-Kirito we have to go," said Brian scared "why you," said Anthony running at Kirito with one movement Anthony was lying down in the floor. Kirito got detention again but this time Sarah wasn't there with him today. Today was the day he would go through the hole to find Sarah so when night came he went to the hole and as soon as it opened Kirito jumped in. When he reached the bottom he noticed that there were monsters and zombies everywhere and then he found a castle he went in and noticed a cage with a girl in it with the top of his lungs he yelled"SARAAAAAHH". Sarah noticed Kirito and said in a low voice "Kirito don't I am staying here forever" Kirito in an angry voice said, "NO YOU ARE NOT, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE I SWEAR I WOULD BRING YOU BACK AND I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE" with that yell he woke up. Kirito saw the face of The Hand "YOU WILL NEVER BRING MY BRIDE BACK TO YOUR WORLD" said The Hand in a loud booming voice. "Oh no this is bad" while the hand chasing him Kirito was coming up with a plan to stop The Hand and free Sahra then he got it he came up with a good plan and he tries it out, unfortunately, The Hand summons titans to aid him in battle "oh no" said Kirito.

CHAPTER TWO: Running From Fear

While the Titans chase after Kirito he thinks up a new plan and he got it he can drive them into the lava and straight to their deaths. Kirito though the plan over and over again until he thought it was good the plan worked Kirito lead the Titans straight to the lava "yes I did it they are dead" yelled Kirito The Hand said "GET OUT OF HERE KIRITO CRYSTAL TO TORTURE YOU I WILL LET YOU WILL COME TO THE WEDDING BUT YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT BECAUSE I WILL HAVE GUARDS WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE" with that The Hand used magic to warp Kirito out of The Hole "Noooooooo I will get her back no matter what". The next day Kirito went to school with Brian again on the second day they had P.E with Coach Hedge they had to do forty push-ups but Kirito was so angry that he did two hundred and ninety-nine Coach was so impressed that he made Kirito do forty laps on the track again angry at The Hand Kirito overdid it and instead of forty he did nine hundred and ninety-one in one minute Coach Hedge was a military commander so he calls everyone Maggot or cupcake. "Maggot you have impressed me and only five people in the whole world they are my wife Scarlet, my son Anthony, my commander Director.D, my cousin Mark and you Kirito Crystal you are the only people in the whole world that impressed me and I am not an easy man to impress good job Maggot. At lunch Anthony tried to mess with Kirito again and as always he ends up in the floor but this time Kirito was so mad that he landed Anthony in the hospital it started like this "hey guys look we have the chicken that got lucky and hit me once" said Anthony "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD ANTHONY" said Kirito "oh so the baby is crying hahahahaha" Anthony laughed the next second Anthony was in the ground but Kirito didn't stop instead he kept punching and kicking him and his gang that they all landed in the hospital. "That's it I will stop running from fear now I will conquer it and will bring Sarah back no matter what this time I will succeed and at the wedding I will crash it" said Kirito in a voice similar to the one The Hand has but Kirito knew he wasn't going to become that ugly thing.

Chapter three: There is no fear

Brian asked Kirito why he can't come too Kirito said to wait one day and he will have ten reasons why.

You don't know how to fight.

You are scared of monsters and zombies.

You are not fast enough to outrun titans or The Hand.

You always bail out when things get bad.

You never show up for serious stuff.

You are a bad liar.

You don't have skills to jump over lava.

You don't have enough energy to run all over The Hole.

You can't lie.

YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE HAND OR THE HOLE YET.

"So those are the reasons you can't go to The Hole yet you understand" asked Kirito "yes I understand Kirito The Hole is too dangerous for me" said Brian in a sad voice "fine I will let you come only one time" said Kirito "yay I can go" said Brian in a childish voice "just act your age for this please" said Kirito in a irritated voice. That night Kirito and Brian went to The Hole and as Kirito predicted Brian was getting exhausted when they started to run from The hand and the Titans "are you kidding me, Brian, you are already exhausted we barely got here" said Kirito in mad voice "but it's that The Hand is so fast and so are the Titans and this place is filled with holes and lava puddles and monsters, zombies are trying to eat our brains how are you so calm" said Brian in a scared voice "it's because I don't have fear anymore I left that in the past" said Kirito in a calm voice "but this is crazy Kirito tell me your secret" said Brian in angry and afraid voice. "I have no secret it's that I'm not afraid I left it behind so I can focus on saving Sarah," said Kirito in a mad but then calm voice.

While trying to get away Brian notices Sarah and asked Kirito "so that's Sarah" "yes that is Sarah" said Kirito in a happy voice "let's go save her". They were running toward the cage but then they saw the zombie horde coming straight at them "JUMP" said Kirito jumping and hanging to the lava flower that is in the roof of The Hole the horde passed and they let go to land on the cage where Sarah was. "We are getting you out of here Sarah," said Kirito "no you can't- I can't go," said Sarah in a sad voice "YES we are," said Kirito in an angry voice. "NO YOU'RE NOT," said The Hand in a booming voice as Kirito saw the hand had a zipper in his eye he leaped for it and the zipper revealed a devilish face at that moment Kirito notice that The Hand was actually THE DEVIL."What you are the Devil" said Kirito in a surprised voice "YES I AM THE DEVIL KING RISER, I WILL MARRY SARAH AND MAKE HER A SUCCUBUS AND SHE WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP HAHAHAHAHA". said Riser in a booming voice at that moment Kirito's trigger activated and he got to fighting and killing the monsters. Riser started to get angry and started to fight Kirito."IS THAT ALL YOU GOT Kirito CRYSTAL NOW I SHALL BANISH YOU FROM THE HOLE" with that Kirito and Brian got teleported out of The Hole "come on guess I have to wait for the wedding, oh well here we go."

Chapter 4: wedding crasher

"So we're finally here this is The Underworld," said Kirito in his new tuxedo "wow even though there are Billions of demons it's still pretty," said Brian in his brand new tuxedo. At the wedding, Brian and Kirito sat in the V.I.P row which seemed that there was the only succubus and The High Devils Which of course there were only ten as Kirito saw the wedding he was also seeing the guards in disguise. "If anyone opposes Riser and Sarah union speak now or forever hold your wings," said the priest "I oppose," said Kirito in a very loud booming voice that made the whole building shake "HOW DARE YOU GUARDS SEIZE HIM AT ONCE," said Riser in a booming voice like Kirito's but lower. As the guard's approach, Kirito was getting angrier all of a sudden the guards stopped.

Riser said once more " SEIZE HIM NOW" and then he saw his guards flying in the air and noticed that Kirito's eyes have turned purple and he also noticed that Kirito had an eerie feeling. He finally figured out that Kirito is Death God "YOU ARE A DEATH GOD YOU SHOULD BE IN SOUL SOCIETY WHERE ALL DEATH GODS UNITE, YOU WILL NEVER PUT ME DOWN". With a devilish voice Kirito " **WHO SAID I WOULD PUT YOU DOWN I AM JUST GOING TO TAKE BACK SARAH AND TRAP YOU IN YOUR OWN WORLD** " with that the ultimate battle begins. Sparks of magic go flying everywhere as Kirito clashes with Riser "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS IS YOUR END" Riser said, " **NEVER I WILL DESTROY YOU, GETSUGA TENSHOU"** as Kirito releases his Getsuga Riser manages to impale him in the heart with his hand. "Now Die" Riser yelled in a half transformed Phoenix mode " **N** eve **r I wi** ll **n** o **t** die" Sarah yells as Kirito's Body goes limp. - **INSIDE OF KIRITO'S MINDSCAPE-** Kirito sees a mysterious figure " **Awaken"** suddenly Kirito's Mindscape starts shaking - **OUTSIDE-** The Underworld started shaking "WHAT'S HAPPENING" The whole underworld went dark no an ounce of light there.

Chapter 5: Awakening Of A Hakaishin

The shaking had stopped and a blinding light settled over then it dimed down and in the middle was Kirito with a halo on his back staring at riser with a bored look on his face "let's get started now" Kirito said. "W-what are you," Riser asked fearfully "Oh, you don't know what I am hahaha" responded Kirito "I'll give you a hint," Kirito said while riser kept trying to hit him "give up?" Kirito asked in a bored voice "ok I'll tell you I am a HAKAISHIN" Kirito said. "IMPOSSIBLE THE HAKAISHIN DISAPPEARED 20000 YEARS AGO" yelled Riser. "Hmm, I'm bored," Kirito said, Kirito looked at Sarah and asked, "hey Sarah should I end him?" Sarah nodded yes "ok" with that said he turned to face Riser "riser this is your end **HAKAI** " when he said that Riser started disappearing into thin air yelling. "That takes care of that" when Riser died Kirito quickly went to pick up Sarah bride style he quickly teleported into his living room and teleported Brian into his house but he made one mistake and it was that his and Sarah's parents where having a discussion in the living room "uh oh" said Kirito their parents looked over at them and gasped to them it seemed that Kirito and Sarah just got married because Kirito has his tuxedo and Sarah still had her wedding gown on and both of them have their friendship rings that they got two months ago a day before Sarah disappeared "i-it's not what it looks like" their parent quickly ran over to them and hugged them "we were so worried you have been missing for two weeks now and Sarah has been missing for over two months" said Ms. Crystal. "I'm sorry mom we have been busy with some stuff going on" Ms. Crystal got a mischievous look in her eyes "fufufu when were you going to tell me you got married eh" everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Sarah and Kirito taking note of their outfits Mr. Jaeger Sarah's dad started chasing Kirito around cursing at him while Kirito got an idea he stopped and his hair and eyes turned silver Mr. Jaeger went for the kill and tried to hit him in the head but Kirito dodged leaving an afterimage Sarah's dad started throwing punches faster and faster but Kirito kept dodging them leaving after images of where he was "are you done" spoke Kirito in a calm voice "you are lucky I can't hit you" Said Mr. Jaeger wheezing from being out of breath. Kirito's hair and eyes went back to normal color "you can't touch me I am too fast" said Kirito in a childlike voice he was going to keep laughing but Sarah sent him a glare and he instantly stopped their parents took note of this little interaction. After saying goodnight to his mom the now named Kirito went upstairs to his room and fell asleep tomorrow was a school day after all. That night Kirito was training in his mindscape so he could get stronger he looks at the center of his mindscape and saw a giant egg it had a small crack at the side of it "soon" he said and he went back to training till morning. When he woke up that morning he went for a quick shower and got dressed, he ate his breakfast and went on his way to Sarah's house a few minutes later she came out "I'm ready" they headed off to school. A few minutes later they got to the school they went straight to the principal's office to get Sarah enrolled again. They got lucky because they have the same classes. As they headed to math class Anthony stopped them while glaring at Kirito "I will teach you not to mess with me _**Crystal**_ " He pulled out a small pocket knife and pointed it at Kirito and started swinging at him, Kirito was dodgin every swing he went after Sarah but Kirito swiftly grabbed his wrist and looked at him dead in his eyes " _ **Listen here and listen well maggot you will not try to attack my mate**_ " once he was done he snapped Anthony's wrist everyone in the hallway heard a crisp loud pop


End file.
